skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemy Anemone
"Make it Rain!" Enemy Anemone's official catchphrase. Enemy Anemone is a mutated piece of coral reef who is a new Core skylander in Skylanders: Terrible Two. He will be in a single pack and Triple Pack with Dual Charge and Flame Roll. Backround Personality For a piece of coral, Enemy Anemone is pretty strong. He has pretty smart ways to get through enemies. In fact, the two things he uses are quite simple: water, and confusion. He uses water to wash away his enemies. Also, Enemy Anemone will play a guessing game. He would challenge anyone to say his name right, and everyone will think so hard, they injure thier own brains. Enemy Anemone may be smart, but he kicks butt in ridiculous ways! Biography Some scientists from Earth visited Skylands and dived into the Dirt Sea with a potion. It turns out they were going to poison the ocean so Skylands will be destroyed. But when one of the scientists was swimming, he let the potion fall out of his pocket and the potion broke on a piece of coral. The potion mutated that piece of coral, and Enemy Anemone was born. He saw the scientists wanting to poison the ocean, so Enemy Anemone swam over and fought them. He spit water from his coral tops and killed the scientists. Try Tooth saw the action and brought Enemy Anemone to Eon, where he became a skylander. Gameplay Stats Strength: 100 Defense: 50 Agility: 80 Luck: 250 Abilities Enemy Anemone can spit water from the holes at the top of his head. He can also throw a wad of goo and have enemies try to say his name. You'll see how. Upgrades Coral Spit: Primary Attack- Shoot whisps of water from the coral on his head. Boggles the Brain: Secondary Attack- Enemies will try to say his name, think so hard they'll injure thier own brains and kill themselves. Basic Upgrades Tri Spit Mayhem- Spit three water whisps at the same time. They do more damage. Think Hard- Destroy enemies faster with Boggles the Brain. Wad o' Goo- Produce a Wad of Goo and throw it at enemies. Stick and 'spand- Wad of Goo sticks to enemies and expand, choking enemies. Paths Tri Spit Whirl Whirlpool- When shooting water whisps and miss, the whisps become a whirlpool, sucking enemies in. Waternado!- After 5 seconds, the whirlpool will become a water tornado charging towards enemies. Sextupal Sharks- Click Attack 1 and hold Attack 2 to throw down six whirlpools full of sharks for MAXIMUM damage. ReGOOPulous! Tickle Me Goo- Enemy Anemone turns into a huge pile of goo that still has the shap of his body. When enemies hit him, you lose WAY less health. Even More Healthful- If the damage of enemies to Enemy Anemone is 10 or less, Enemy Anemone won't lose any health at all. What the Goo?- Eneme Anemone will copy him self and clone a second Enemy Anemone. Soul Gem- Go with the Flow- Enemy Anemone will barf a river of poisonous water. Trivia *Enemy Anemone is pretty hard to say. *Dispite the fact that his name is Enemy Anemone, he is not an enemy. *There is a glitch that if you play 2-player co-op with Tri Tooth, Both skylanders will repeatedly regain health by 5%. *This glitch may be because Tri Tooth was the one who brought Enemy Anemone to Eon to become a skylander. Category:Skylanders: Terrible Two Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Core